The Office: A Reno x Rude story
by calhale
Summary: So this is just a short smutty one-shot. Basically the story chronicals a day at Shina Corp for the Turks and Rufus. Rated M for a buch of impled stuff. I might expand if there's a demand for such. Reno x Rude, Rufus x Tseng.


-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Final Fantasy and or any characters, plot lines, and dialogue owned and or written by Square Enix. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. boy love, man sex or homosexual relations between men.

So this is a drabble about Reno and Rude from Final Fantasy VII. I borrowed the dialogue from Final Fantasy: Advent Children. SO you should watch this video before reading this : if you can't open it, it's called Reno and Rude talk about bombs (yaoi moment). It's the video that inspired this fic.

___________________________________________________________________________

Reno sat at his desk across from Rude like he had almost everyday for the past two years. Rude was filling out paperwork like he normally did in the office, and Reno was watching Rude fill out paperwork like he normally did in the office.

Reno liked to watch Rude. It was like an adventure for the eyes. First Reno's eyes would wander up over Rude's hands , watching the graceful mocha fingers wrap around a pen with familiarity. Reno could only imagine all the other things Rude's fingers were familiar with.

After conquering Rude's hands, Reno's eyes hiked their way across Rude's abs and chest, the Turks uniform covering the broad expanse of muscle and kiss-bruised skin; much to Reno's dismay. It wasn't that Reno had never seen Rude's bare chest, he'd seen it almost everyday for as long as they've known each other; Reno just preferred Rude's chest to be bare, bronzed, and beautiful.

Pulling away from those thoughts, which was rather painful in Reno's mind, Reno's eyes made their way past Rude's arms and shoulders to Rude's starched white shirt collar. Reno smirked and chuckled when he spied the faint hint of a hickey peeking from Rude's collar.

As if sensing Reno's eyes on the sensitive area, Rude looked up from his paperwork. The pair silently looked into each others eyes. Or at least Reno was pretty sure they were looking each other in the eyes, he could never make sure with Rude's sunglasses blocking the view.

Spurred by that thought, Reno got up from his desk and made his way over to Rude's. Knowing Reno's intent, Rude pressed the button he'd installed in his desk that automatically locked the office door. The idea for the automatic lock had spun from the time Elaina had walked into the office to see Reno tied to Rude's desk with neck ties and blind folded with his shirt as Rude scrambled to pull his pants back up. He had only succeeded in tripping himself and falling to the floor face first. It was awful but the thought of Reno tied to his desk again sent a shiver down Rude's spine.

However, Rude was ripped away from his fantasies of Reno's quivering body when Reno's actual body straddled his hips to sit on his lap, facing him. Slowly the red head reached up and removed Rude's glasses.

Despite Reno being a general loud mouth, and a screamer in bed, much of their relationship happened in silence. The pair had worked together for so long that they both knew each others body movements and what they meant by heart. It was what made them unstoppable in a fight and it was what made sex unbelievable. For instance, Rude knew that if Reno removed his sunglasses, he wanted rough, hard, kinky sex. On the same token, Reno knew that if Rude allowed his sunglasses to be removed, there was rough, hard, kinky sex was in the cards. The last time Reno had gotten Rude's glasses off at the office, he had ended up bent over the copy machine, while Rude fucked him senseless. Reno had made a flip book of his facial expressions and had given it to Rude for when he went on solo missions.

Rude flashed Reno a mischievous smile and Reno's mind wandered back to the present as Rude opened his desk drawer. Reno reciprocated the smile and reached in pulling out a rather large, rather interesting looking vibrator. It was clear and you could see all the colorful wires and machines that made the toy move.

"Hey partner," Reno asked as he ran a finger up and down the shaft of the toy, "this thing ah, got any bite to it?"

Rude smirked. "Shinra technology at it's finest." Rude replied as he pulled out the remote control; his other hand snaking up Reno's side, holding the smaller Turk on top of his steadily hardening cock.

"Oh, so you made this." Reno observed, slightly grinding his hips into his lovers.

Rude groaned. "If nothing else it's… flashy." he answered; pressing a button on the remote to make to toy flash between red, blue and green light.

"Oh, good." Reno moaned, his eyes half lidded; something he knew would set Rude off.

Rude cleared his throat and tried to regain some composer. "You love it, I know."

Reno smiled and leaned against his lover, "Looks like today we're clocking early." he whispered seductively in Rude's ear before taking Rude's earlobe in between his teeth and giving it a soft tug. In a flash Reno was picked up and thrown onto Rude's desk, Rude's lips capturing his own in a fierce and lusty kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Rufus Shina's office, Rufus sat at his desk watching the excitement in Reno and Rude's office unfold via hidden security camera. A look of shock and bewilderment plastered on his face.

After a moment, Rufus shook his head and pressed the intercom button to Tseng's office. "Tseng, go down to the science lab and make a replica of the dildo Rude made." He ordered, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Tseng was silent for a moment. "May I ask why sir?" Tseng finally replied.

Rufus answered instantly, "So I can use it on you tonight. Why else would I want you to get me a sex toy?"

Tseng let out a deep exhale. "Right away sir." Tseng replied.

"Oh and Tseng. Get to my office a little early tonight. I bought you the cutest little outfit." Rufus added.

Rufus could just imagine the cool and collected Turks face bright red with embarrassment. "Ye…Yes sir."

"Good." Rufus said before turning off the intercom and unzipping his pants, "This is going to be a very good day."

______________________________________________________________________________

In Tseng and Elaina's office, Elaina was practically on the floor laughing after the conversation she had just heard. Tseng was banging his head repeatedly on his desk.

"You..you are totally his bitch." Elaina gasped in between laughter.

Tseng stood up looking very disheveled and slightly pale. "I AM NOT!" Tseng yelled. Tseng took a couple deep breaths and straightened his uniform.

"Oh really?" Elaina asked, he speech still interrupted by giggles. "Then what are you?"

Tseng looked Elaina straight in the eyes and said. "I am merely part of a relationship in which I am the submissive partner and my dominant half tends to have… aggressive tendencies." With that Tseng marched out the door to the science lab, trying not to flinch at the thought of Rufus with a sex toy.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Elaina yelled as Tseng walked away. She had finally managed to get her laughter under control "Man that was better then walking in on baldy and fire crotch."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So I know this has nothing to do with the other stories I'm currently working on but I got distracted in class and this is what happened. So I hope you like it. The Rufus, Tseng, and Elaina dialogue in the second half in mine but the top half was written by Square Enix.

Please Review… I love reviews… I really, really do.

XOXO --- Cally


End file.
